


Paper Gumball

by Litten123



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: It's kinda crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litten123/pseuds/Litten123
Summary: The original Paper Gumball, a Paper Mario-inspired TAWOG fanfic.





	Paper Gumball

New save file...

Paper Gumball: The Days, Seasons, and Elements

_ Once upon a time, the day queen, Diari, married the night king, Lunaro. They had a kid named Duskari. Duskari left his parents one day. He met the son and daughter of the king of summer, Greenaro, and queen of winter, Chillari. _

_ The kids names were Autumni and Florali. _

_ The children became good friends. _

_ One day, the kids met... _

_ "Who did they meet mommy?" _

_ "I don't know Gummypuss. Goodnight." _

_ "Goodnight, mommy." _

* * *

"Gumball! Get ready to go to school in twenty minutes or we're leaving without you!" Mom says.

"Okay..."

You see, the reason I'm so upset is because I have an assignment.

I may have procrastinated. A lot.

We are supposed to make a 'creative' project. I had an idea, it was Yelli Melli.

_ Yelli Melli! _

_ Tastes so good! _

_ Yelli Melli, Melli Yelli! _

_ Makes everything eeeeasssyyy! _

Yelli Melli does NOT make anything easier.

I just gave up on the project, now I'm failing LA.

"Alright Mom."

I put on my sweater.

_ Sweater obtained! 5 Protect Points _

_ Your regular sweater. Someone might need this... _

Huh...

"DARWIN! We're leaving!"

"Okay, okay... Can we go together?"

"Okay!"

_ Darwin has joined your party! _

_ Darwin can use Kick! You could break cracked walls now! _

_ "Can we go together?" _

"...Okay? Anyways, lets go."

"WATTERSON! You! Detention!"

"What! But Miss Simian! Umm... creative project I made that Yelli Melli stuff!

I grab a piece of paper and scribble something.

_ Yelli Nelli _

_ Can't be true _

_ Yelli Melli _

_ Not to good for you _

_ Yelli Melli, Melli Yelli _

_ Does NOT make everything easy _

I give the paper to her.

Miss Simian stares angrily at me.

"Crabapples..."

Crash!

"Hey kiddies, meet me~ The Water Element, Aquaria!"

A high pitched feminine voice shouted.

I was just walking home from school. Gumball was in detention, Darwin was in swimming.

I look towards the voice, Ocho was with me. He was hiding behind me.

"Is Anais and Ocho your names? Yes? Okay, New names, Aqua, Bleu!"

I'm surprised. How does she know our names? Why do I feel...

"Goody, goody! Aqua! Go after the descendant of Lunaro and Diari!"

"Yes...No!...yes..."

No... Who is Lunaro, Diari...

Crash!

"Gah!"

I fall on the floor, head burning.

_ "Very sorry about the burning, I am Duskari. You may be my great...great grandson, plus twenty five greats. You have the power of dusk! Here, this will help your powers... Gumball, you and your world are in danger. Come to starlit cove." _

The burning stops, I pant.

"Miss Simian...I...can't..."

I look on my desk, a DS thingie is on the table.

I take the thing and open it.

The DS thingie is light blue, the screens are displaying whatever's in front of me.

A blue light comes out of the thing.

"You collected the Dusk Machine! You can do stuff between 4:00 and 7:00! Oh, yeah, my name is Paperkeet!"

The thing is flat, blue, has a yellow beak, and has small wings.

"I'm going with you!"

"Okay... Can we get Darwin?"

"Okay!"

"We're here..."

"Rawr! I'm the Diamond Guardian, Violi!"

**Rawr!**

**5/10 HP Gumball**

**7/10 Paperkeet**

**10/15 Darwin**

**Peck!**

**Umm... Kick?**

**I don't know? Punch?**

**1/20 Dragoness Violi**

**Gah! Please stop!**

It is dusk, my dusk thing starting glowing.

"Beep... Boop... I am Duskari's personal device. Press start."

I press the button. A violet light hits us.

"Gumball... Was your hand always that scaly, and purple?"

Violi's diamond... Why do I know this?

A diamond floats in front of us.

"Go to the plains."

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

* * *

We walked through the Plains.

I wonder about what happened before.

Who was Duskari?

Why did I know about him?

What did that diamond do?

...

"When are we going to eat?" I ask.

"Yeah, when and where are we going to eat?" Darwin adds.

"When we get to the next town... We're here!"

"What the WHAT! You never told us we would leave Elmore!" I yell at Paperkeet.

"This is my town, Papyruskeet. There is a restaurant here. You could go there while I visit my house."

"Fine."

Darwin and me walk to the restaurant.

"Gumball... Why did we leave Anais, Mrs. Mom, and Mr. Dad? I think I'm Mr. Dad's favorite. Anais... I love her... In a family-love way! Mrs. Mom... I love her the same way I do Anais..."

"What is your order?" A green and blue Paperbird, according to his nametag, named Blueper asked us.

"Umm... A burger. Cheeseburger." Darwin tells Blueper.

"Cheeseburger too." I tell the waiter, a bit upset after realizing that we left most of our family.

"Darwin, our family could be okay..." I bite into my burger.

"29.95 PB please, or $10.90."

I pay the fee.

"Let's go to Paperkeet's house."

"Fine..."

"Darwin, we can ask Paperkeet if he has a phone."

Darwin smiles a little.

We walk to Paperkeet's house.

"You want a phone? Here."

Darwin smiles.

**Ring... ring... ring...**

**Nicole: Gumball, Darwin? I sent you your stuff. Elmore... is in a state of... disarray. Your dad is out of town. I, and several others, are leaving town too.**

**_Picture of Elmore appears, water is everywhere._ **

**Me (Darwin[Gumball]): W-what about Anais, Gramma JoJo, and Grandpa Louis?**

**Nicole: Your grandpa and grandma are okay. Anais... I don't know what happened with her... I think she helped cause this...**

**Me (Gumball[Darwin, Paperkeet]): WHAT THE WHAT, W-why would she... this is not her... That couldn't be her... Anais would never do that... Whoever the FRICK that is, was not her.(I agree...)[Wow... just wow...]**

**Nicole: She said something about her name being Aqua...**

**Me (Gumball): Okay...**

The call ends.

"Gumball... it's dusk... use the Dusk Machine... I just know that it could be helpful..."

I open it. A hologram anthropomorphic cat appeared.

The cat was orange with a white spot of fur around it's left eye.

It looked at me...

" _ Gumball. Or should I say Duskari the lllV. You have a complicated past... how do I explain this... You are, like I said, my great, great, plus twenty-five greats, grandson. Your grandpa, on your mom's side, was the last one, besides you and your friends, who knew about me. Gum-Duskari, you can have my powers. My power of the dusk. Use the violet diamond. I will tell you more later. Duskari, see ya later! _ "

Duskari "Gumball" Watterson... I'm... okay with that.

I press the select button.

WHERE WOULD YOU WANT TO GO?

ELMORE(AQUA LAND)

PAPYRUSBIRD TOWN-

I press the A button

WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK TO DUSKARI, LUNARO, OR DIARI?

DIALI

DUSKARI

LUNARO

NONE-

I press the B button

TUTORIAL?

YES

NO-

I press the X button.

RECORDING...

PAUSE

STOP-

I press the Y button.

ELMORE STREAM...LOADING...

I press the start button.

INSERT GAME CARTRIDGE

"Guys, we should pick up your stuff and head to Dragonite Town."

"Okay Paperkeet." I groan. What was happening in Elmore?

* * *

"If we get on the green train... We could leave by 9 A.M. but, we have to get on the train fifteen minutes before."

"Got it, it's 8:10. We have thirty-five minutes." I explore the station.

There was a restaurant, store, and a Joyful Burger.

I go to the Joyful Burger.

"One Bacon Burger, fruit punch as a drink please. And two regular burgers with water."

"Okay, that is $14.50." The employee, not Larry, tells me.

I pay the bill and leave.

I go to a bar where Darwin is.

"Darwin, I got Joyful Burger. Where's Paperkeet, is he waiting for the train?"

"Thanks... Yeah, he is."

We eat our food.

"Darwin, why did Paperkeet come out of the Dusk Machine if he comes from Papyrusbird Town?"

Darwin had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know..."

"It's 8:35, we should get going."

"Okay."

We get on the train at 8:40 and wait.

The train leaves the station.

We arrive at Dragonite Town.

"Hey! My name is Dragoni!

* * *

Dragoni's around my height, and looks like a eel-dragon from some sort of pocket-monster collecting game. She's also orange, has long flippers, and her tail had a flipper.

"Welcome to Dragonite town!"

"Hi." I say, then I walk away.

"What Gumball means to say is, do you know where the crystal thing-" Darwin started to ask.

"Quiet!" Draconi yelled at us.

"Why?"

"Because... "

  
  



End file.
